unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Discord
Discord is a hexagonal prism who spreads chaos and hate across the world from a hole in the top of his head. He loves chaos, and therefore hates the Twelve Homestuck Trolls who fight for justice. He's also a member of the Satanist Empire and part of the Teletubby Army. He also had the dubious honor of being the 75th member to join. Powers Discord is one of the most powerful guys in existance, seeing how he can warp reality itself, teleport, fly, and alter people's minds. The term for people under the effects of Discord's mind-altering typically Asplode after anywhere between 5 minutes and 2 weeks. By eating Weekend Pickles, Discord's eyeball can turn from blank to red, and meaning he's really angry and would about to shoot a huge laser of hate out of there. History Reign of Chaos Discord had been destined to cause chaos from birth, so it's no surprise he wasn't a popular kid. Around 990 A.D., he used a mixture of stealth and just running into Optimus Prime's coronation and grabbing the crown to become king. Being royalty, he got away with everything, and caused chaos for a while until the Twelve Homestuck Trolls used their assigned elements (Fire, Earth, Wind, and Water) and combined them together to form a rainbow element and then turning him off. They then ended up using him as an altar. as you can imagine, he didn't like that, so when he broke free in 2017, bad stuff happened. Bad Stuff That Happened After Googolplex was stupid enough to revive him, he shot Karkat Vantas (not knowing he had bulletproof sickles and incredibly fast reaction time) and kicked Tavros Nitram in the groin with his newly-grown goat legs just to be mean. He also kicked Rigby because Rigby is a loser. He did this until he was arrested and put in the German prison where he popped Bubble Buddy. After being let out, he was attacked by Boohbah. He beat up all of them and was put back in jail. He met Mr. Barnacle there who was a judge. After he said he was guilty, Discord kicked him. Fatman took him to the Possum City prison, where he kicked Croc Head in the groin. Later, he escaped and stole Malleo's money, because Malleo had too much money from robbing banks. Later, he went into Gamzee Makara's slaughter house, because he was promised Weekend Pickles. Gamzee broke him, leaving him to die again. Revival He was revived ONCE AGAIN by Googolplex about 4 months later. Discord was now even more powerful than Godzilla. He began to destroy all of the world. Not even Fatman could stop him. Nobody cared about his chaos there anymore, though, so he stopped causing chaos there and just acts like a jerk when he visits. He was actually somewhat HELPFUL when his Teletubby Clones were ravaging Bangkok, but he balanced it out again by ruining the Internet with Loud House R34. Sub-pages *Quotes Category:Evil Category:Maniacs Category:Batcrap Insane Category:Guys that were thrown into The German Prison Category:Overpowered Guys Category:Villains Category:Unsafe for kids Category:Magical beings Category:Pages that are in alot of Categorys Category:Guys Category:Respawnable Guys Category:Nightmares Made Flesh Category:Jerks Category:Monsters Category:Demi-gods Category:Rulers Category:Weirdos Category:Guys with quotes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Scary Category:Minions of the Teletubbies Category:Teletubbies Category:Members of the Satanist Empire